


A Lazy Saturday

by badgerdactyl



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerdactyl/pseuds/badgerdactyl
Summary: Tee seems to have misplaced something - too bad Maguro doesn't really seem to care. At least Ringo feels like getting in on the fun!





	A Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperMaguro64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMaguro64/gifts).



> Happy early birthday, SuperMaguro64! <3

Saturdays were, historically, the best day of the week. There was no point in arguing about it - it was just a fact! Mondays didn’t stand a chance, Wednesdays were stuck in the middle of the week with work on both sides and while  _ some _ would argue for the glory and anticipatory celebration of Fridays, Maguro had always been in favor of Saturdays. Nothing could compare to late, lazy Saturday mornings with the only thing on the agenda being to relax and unwind with Tee and Ringo in their pajamas- truly, the most perfect way to spend the most perfect day.

“Have you seen my phone?” Tee stormed into the room, making a beeline for the couch and ripping off one of the cushions. He tossed it behind him carelessly and began frantically rooting around the interior. “I  _ know _ it’s around here somewhere…”

Well,  _ usually, _ Saturdays were pretty lazy.

Maguro simply rolled his eyes as he stood up to pick up the abandoned cushion. He turned on his heels in time to catch Tee moving on to the next section of the couch, tearing the cushion off and feeling around for the missing phone with his free hand. “Well, if it wasn’t in the couch the  _ last  _ three times you checked, I doubt it’s gonna be here now. ★” He set the cushion back into place and plopped down onto it, nonchalantly crossing his leg on his lap and pulling his own phone from his pocket. “It’s not like you use it for anything  _ important_, anyway, ★” he added, tapping open one of several gacha games on his home screen.

Tee dropped the second cushion at his feet and brought his fingers to his temples, taking in a sharp breath as he began to rub the sides of his head. “I need my phone for  _ work, _ Maguro,” he said, letting out an exasperated sigh before turning towards him and putting his hands on his hips. “Can you at least  _ call _ it for me?”

“I mean, I  _ could… _ ” he replied, peeking up at him and trying to hide a smirk as he looked back at his phone. “It’s Saturday, though - you don’t have to work today, right?”

He dropped his head and slumped his shoulders, his arms dangling limply in front of him. “You’re  _ right_, but I still need my phone! If there’s an emergency situation, they’ll need to contact me right away,” he said, picking himself and walking towards Maguro, hands extending for his phone

“Okay, but,” he countered, leaning into the couch and extending his leg out into Tee’s chest, “there’s not going to  _ be _ an emergency. ★” He looked up from his phone with a yawn and dropped his leg back down. “So, just put the cushion back on the couch and  _ relax, already_. ★”

Grumbling, Tee picked up the cushion and tossed it onto the couch before collapsing onto it, turning around and impatiently rolling his fingers on his knee. “I’m aware that there’s a low chance of something bad happening,“ he started, dropping his head onto Maguro’s shoulder and slowly reaching his hand out towards the phone, “but, if something  _ does _ happen-”

“Sa-tur-day. ★” He lifted his phone above his head and leaned out of his reach. “It’s your day off - I  _ know _ you have that phrase in your dimension. ★” He stood up from the couch with a sign and pocketed his phone before throwing his arms out. “Let’s just try to do something fun today, okay? Just to relax and get your mind off of work. ★”

Tee huffed out a sigh as he tried to think of a reply, still rolling his fingers across his knee. He glared upwards at him with a pout and opened his mouth to speak when, all at once, in a flash of inspiration, his expression softened and his hand froze in place. “You took it, didn’t you,” he said, not really asking. He stood up slowly from the couch and took a towering step towards Maguro. “Where did you put it?” He waited as he stood expressionless beneath him and put his hands behind his back, lifting his chin with an air of authority. “Tell me where you’ve hidden it. Now.”

“Are you sure you didn’t just, like, misplace it somewhere? ★” he asked, taking a step backwards and gulping as Tee took a larger step forward to match it. He looked into his eyes, stoic and solid, and quickly dropped his gaze, darting his eyes around the room as he scrambled for an excuse and found himself empty-handed. “I mean, if you keep looking, it’s bound to turn up, right? ★”

He took another step forward, biting the corner of his lips to suppress a smile as Maguro backed into the wall with a start. “It’ll be much easier,” he started as he closed the distance between them and loomed over him, “if you just tell me where you’ve put it.”

His cheeks growing warm, his heart pounding in his chest, Maguro swallowed a lump in his throat and steadied himself. “And, what happens if I don’t want to do it the easy way?” he challenged with a smirk.

Tee narrowed his eyes and quickly slammed his hand onto the wall, seizing Maguro’s wrist with the other and pinning it beside him. He leaned and purred into his ear, “You know, it’s not hard to make you talk.”

He turned his head up, his ear tingling as he glanced up at his wrist and traced the length of Tee’s arm back. He looked deep into his eyes and let out a breath once, twice, before matching his smile. “Then, make me. ★”

Slowly, carefully, Tee took his hand from the wall and brought it to Maguro’s face, tilting his chin up and watching with smug satisfaction as he started to tremble beneath him. He pressed their foreheads together, briefly catching a glimmer of his eyes, heavy and half-lidded, through his bangs, before pulling his hand from his face and tracing it down every inch of his chest and setting it on his hip. As Maguro took his free hand to reach out to him, Tee leaned back and, with a devilish glint in his eye, started to run his fingers back and forth along his side.

Maguro’s eyes widened behind his bangs, his heart stopping in his chest. “W-Wait - no!★” His body began to squirm, his free hand swung down quickly to try to stop Tee’s attack while he tried to wrestle his other hand free. Laughter erupted from his throat before he let out a whine. “T-That’s not-  _ Tee!  _ No! No, no, no -  _ sto-o-op!  _ ★” he managed before dissolving completely into a frantic fit of giggles.

“Tell me where you hid my phone!” he shouted, his seductive smile replaced by a goofy grin. He leaned in before switching to the other side to escape Maguro’s desperately grabbing hand and worked his fingers deeply into his ribs, unable to help but laugh with his captive victim.

“It-! Is-!  _ Saturday!  _ ★” Maguro choked out between laughs, dancing back and forth between trying to protecting his side with his free hand or using it to pull his other hand from Tee’s clutches. Seconds passed like eternities as he wriggled about, his chest sore from laughter and tears welling in his eyes, before he was able to stubbornly protest, “You don’t _ne-e-ed_ it! ★”

Emerging lethargically from the bedroom, Ringo walked into the living room, her eyes half closed and her hand at her mouth to cover a yawn. She brought her hand to her eyes and rubbed one of them before opening them both and taking in the scene. She listened in for a moment, both to Tee’s spirited demands for information and Maguro’s adamant refusals, before clearing her throat. “What on  _ Earth _ is going on here?” She smiled as both boys froze in shock and, putting her hands on her hips, added an amused, “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Ringo! ★” Maguro, sensing Tee’s hesitation, seized the opportunity to escape and tore his arm free. He ran to her side, breathlessly repeating her name over and over again as he threw his arms around her. “You have to help me!” he cried, nearly toppling her over. “Tee’s being a monster! ★”

Closing her arms around him instinctively, she looked up to Tee, still standing sheepishly at the wall, and let out a chuckle. “Is that so? He doesn’t  _ look _ like a monster.” She hummed to herself for a moment, idly running her fingers through Maguro’s hair. “I’m sure you did something to deserve it, though - right, Tee?”

He nervously started to scratch the back of his neck, looking down at the floor. “Well, he hid my phone somewhere and wasn’t telling me where he put it, so…”

“So you tried to  _ torture _ it out of me?” Maguro shouted, his voice cracking as he pulled himself from Ringo and spun on his heels. He marched towards Tee and narrowed his eyes beneath his bangs, still panting as he tried to catch his breath and appear threatening all at once. “Besides, you-”

“Tee, I’m disappointed in you.” Ringo let out a sigh as she walked up to Maguro and slipped her arms around him, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. She watched Tee try to stammer out an apology before giving him a wink. In one swift motion, she hoisted Maguro’s arms up over his head and held them in place, smirking as he let out a yelp of surprise. “You made a rookie mistake going for his sides - he’s  _ way _ more ticklish under his arms.”

Maguro shrieked as Tee, redoubled in his determination, approached him and resumed his tickle attack with both hands. He started twisting and turning to try and pry himself from Ringo’s clutches as he started to laugh again. “You two-! Are-! The  _ wo-o-orst!  _ ★” he cried, flailing around as Tee ran his fingers up and down both sides of his body. His chest jumped with each bark of laughter and tears streamed down his face as he fruitlessly tried to break away - his protests drowned out by his partners’ shared laughter. “Fine!  _ Fi-ine, I’ll talk! _ ★” he managed as Tee once again dug his fingers into his armpits. “I’ll talk, I’ll talk - just  _ sto-o-op! _ ★”

Tee looked to Ringo who, with a nod of approval, released his arms and watched as Maguro collapsed onto himself, hunched over and holding himself up with his hands on his knees. Letting out a chuckle as Maguro tried to catch his breath, Tee turned to Ringo and put his hand to the back of his neck. “By the way, I’m sorry about all the noise. We didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Oh! You’re fine - you didn’t wake me at all!” She beamed a sunny smile at him and put a hand to her chin, closing her eyes as she did so. “Actually, it was the  _ strangest  _ thing. I think someone’s phone went off in the bedroom and-” She opened her eyes in time to catch a lavender blur zoom past her towards the bedroom.

“Aww, man! ★” Maguro picked himself up and turned to her with a sigh, still panting slightly and slouching his shoulders. “Now he’s gonna be looking at that thing all day. I can’t  _ believe _ you told him where it was… ★” He folded his arms with a pout and let out another sigh.

“I mean…” she started, reaching out to him and picking his face up slightly, “I told him where it  _ was_.” With a smirk, she took her hand from his face and reached into her pocket, pulling out Tee’s phone and waving it back in forth in front of Maguro’s face. “I’m  _ definitely _ not telling him where it  _ is_.”


End file.
